Naruto Uzumaki: La leyenda del tamer legendario
by Solrack99
Summary: Esta historia inicia cuando Sasuke y Naruto pelean en el valle del fin y al momento de impactar el chidori con el rasengan, envía a Naruto a una nueva dimensión donde se le pide ayudar a salvar a una nueva dimensión, observa como Naruto salvara a ese nuevo mundo con la ayuda de su compañero digimon y sus nuevos amigos, donde surgirá un nuevo amor emparejamiento Naruto/Rika
1. Capitulo 1:El comienzo de la aventura

**Espero que les gusté la historia conforme vaya avanzando, se que algunos no les gustará pero a mi me hizo mucha ilusión escribirla así que espero que sea de su agrado, no olviden dar críticas constructivas o sugerencias para que la historia pueda mejorar.**

"Lo siento mucho chicos" personaje humano o digimon hablando

_"Lo siento mucho chicos" personaje humano o digimon pensando_

**"Lo siento mucho chicos" demonio o digimon poderoso enojado**

**_"Lo siento mucho chicos" demonio o digimon poderoso enojado_**

"Katon: Gran bola de fuego" jutsu o ataque digimon

_**"Lo siento mucho chicos" Recuerdo**_

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de la aventura**

El valle del fin, el lugar donde se libró una de las más grandes batallas en la historia del mundo ninja, el lugar donde hashirama senju poseedor del kekkei genkai más raro, el mokuton, combatió a muerte contra su más grande rival y su mejor amigo el legendario Madara Uchiha ex líder del clan Uchiha y un usuario del magenkio Sharingan eterno. En honor a aquella épica batalla en la cual salió como el vencedor hashirama senju se construyeron dos estatuas, una de Madara Uchiha en honor a su mejor amigo y rival y otra de el mismo simbolizando su respeto a su amigo.

Actualmente se libraba una batalla a muerte entre dos adolescentes de 13 años de edad, uno de ellos se encontraba abajo de la estatua de Hashirama senju, el cual se encontraba cubierto por un manto de chakra rojo el cual le daba un aspecto salvaje y resaltaba su cabellera rubia que su tono solo podía ser comparado con el del sol, de ojos azules como el mar y tres marcas en cada una sus mejillas similares a las de un zorro, de piel morena, media 1.55 metros de altura y vestía un mono color naranja brillante con algunos toques azules y un remolino en la parte trasera color rojo, este muchacho era Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki del kiuby no kitzune y genin de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

El otro muchacho se encontraba debajo de la estatua de Madara Uchiha, el cual cambió su apariencia drásticamente gracias al sello maldito que recibió de Orochimaru uno de los tres legendarios sanin y poseedor del contrato de las serpientes, tenía unas alas con la apariencia de unas manos con garras gigantes, de piel morena, un cabello grisáceo que le daba una apariencia salvaje y unos ojos de color rojo con tres tomes en cada uno, su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha uno de los últimos uchiha, portador del Sharingan el cual era uno de los tres doujutsus y ex genin de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

"Bueno Naruto debo decir que me haz impresionado mucho, no imagine que tendrías tal poder, pero tengo que matarte para poder despertar el magenkio Sharingan y poder matar a mi hermano y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo" dijo Sasuke mientras hacia unos sellos de mano preparando de nuevo un chidori

"Sasuke!, no permitiré que caigas en el camino de la venganza y si para lograr eso debo cortarte las piernas y arrastraste a la aldea lo haré" dijo Naruto formando en su mano derecha

"hmp, sabes Naruto es un poco irónico que debamos pelear en este lugar" dijo Sasuke sonriendo

"¿Porque dices eso" pregunto Naruto en tono confundido

"Es muy sencillo porque en este lugar peleó un Uchiha que se encontraba en busca de venganza al igual igual que yo y su mejor amigo el cual estaba dispuesto a detenerlo" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad

"Tienes razón y como fue en aquel entonces también te detendré" dijo Naruto en tono de confianza

"Te equivocas porque yo ganare y conseguiré el poder que necesito ¡Ahh, NARUTO!" dijo Sasuke en tono arrogante antes de lanzarse hacia Naruto con su chirori en su mano dispuesto a matarlo

"No si yo te detengo primero ¡SASUKE!" Dijo Naruto lanzando al ataque con su rasengan en su mano

"¡CHIDORI!"

"¡RASENGAN!"

Exclamaron ambos adolescentes antes de impactar ambos ataques donde ninguno de ellos daba marcha atrás, tanta energía concentrada pronto comenzó a expandirse rodeando a ambos shinobis encerrándolos en una esfera de energía negra. Al haber tanta energía condensada habrío una brecha muy pequeña en el espacio-tiempo absorbiendo a Naruto y al cerrarse la brecha la onda de choque envió a Sasuke incrustandolo en la estatua de Madara Uchiha.

"¡Maldito dobe!" Exclamo Sasuke antes de ver la chaqueta de Naruto cerca del río cubierta de sangre y un agujero en el lado izquierdo causado por su chidori

"Hmp, a la mejor murió y el río lo arrastro, ja es una lástima que no puedo ver su cadáver por lo que no se si se encuentra vivo o muerto, pero no importa debo continuar con mi camino, presiento que dentro de poco llegarán niñas de la hoja" dijo Sasuke en voz alta antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la guarida de orochimaru

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cerca del valle del fin se encontraba un ninja de cabellera plateada y un ojo visible de color negro ya que el otro se encontraba tapado con su banda con el símbolo de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, vestía el uniforme regular del rango jounin y unos guantes. Él es kakashi hatake mejor conocido como kakashi el ninja que copia, jounin de la aldea oculta entre las hojas y sensei del equipo 7. Al lado de él se encontraba un perro con la misma banda y un suéter de color azul.

"Pakun ¿cuanto falta para llegar" pregunto kakashi en tono preocupado

"Ya falta poco pero mejor aceleremos el paso" dijo pakun antes que ambos empezaron a correr a su máxima velocidad, después de correr durante cinco minutos por fin pudieron llegar a su destino, pero lamentablemente llegaron tarde y pudieron presenciar que el paisaje fue casi destruido y las estatuas en las mismas condiciones.

"Vaya que poder tienen esos cachorros" dijo pakun sorprendido de la cantidad de destrucción que ocasionaron Naruto y Sasuke

"¿Pero que clase de batalla fue la que tuvieron?" Se pregunto kakashi en tono sorprendido

"Mira kakashi mira es la chaqueta de ese muchacho de nombre Naruto" dijo pakun señalando la chamarra de Naruto

"A juzgar por el estado de la chaqueta Naruto debe de estar herido y solo hay una cosa que puede hacer un agujero así, rápido pakun tenemos que encontrar a Naruto" dijo kakashi en tono preocupado

"Esta bien kakashi solo dame la..." Dijo pakun pero fue cortado por las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer

"O no por culpa de la lluvia el olor se esta dispersando, ya casi no lo puedo oler" dijo pakun mirando fijamente a kakashi

"Bueno pakun regresa a casa y gracias por la ayuda" dijo kakashi en tono triste

"Esta bien kakashi hasta la proxima" dijo pakun antes de desaparecer en una cortina de humo

_"Lo siento Minato-sensei le he fallado, no pude proteger a su hijo por culpa de mis estúpidos favoritismos, espero que pueda perdonarme y tu también Naruto" pensó kakashi derramando una lágrima solitaria antes de regresar a la aldea de la hoja a notificar lo sucedido._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto poco a poco comenzó a despertar solo para darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba en el valle del fin y tampoco se encontraba Sasuke y en lugar de eso estaba el un espacio en blanco sin ningún límite a la vista.

_"¿Donde demonios estoy?, lo último que recuerdo fue que Sasuke y yo chocamos contra nuestros jutsu, pero después ya no se lo que pasó todo se puso negro, ¿acaso morí?" esos eran algunos de sus pensamientos de Naruto_

"Maldita sea ¿¡dónde estoy?!" Grito Naruto a con todas las fuerzas que tenía antes de escuchar una voz amable detrás de él.

"Yo puedo responder a eso" dijo una voz desconocida

"Uh, ¿quien es usted señor?" Pregunto Naruto en tono confundido analizando a este individuo, el cual tenía el cabello castaño, ojos azules, media un 1.80 metros y de una edad de unos 38 años aproximadamente, delgado y con una piel de color blanco. Vestía una túnica y tenía un basto al lado de él.

"Yo soy todo y nadie a la vez, tengo muchos nombres pero la gente de tu pueblo me conoce como Kami sama" dijo la deidad en tono amable

"Discúlpame Kami sama pero ¿que quiere conmigo, porque si estoy ante su presencia a la mejor ya estoy muerto?" Pregunto Naruto levemente deprimido

"En eso te equívocas muchacho no estas muerto" dijo kami sama fin una sonrisa amable

"¿¡Como que no estoy muerto pero si estoy ante tu presencia!?" Pregunto Naruto con una mezcla de emociones las cuales fueron entre feliz y emocionado

"Bueno para responder a tu pregunta eso es muy facil es porque al momento en que tu y Sasuke Uchiha chocaron sus jutsu creaste una brecha en el espacio-tiempo y fuiste absorbido a este lugar, lamentablemente eso no tenía que haber pasado y eso es porque tu desempeñarías un papel muy importante en la salvación del mundo ninja, no te puedo decir cual es pero tu tendrás que entrenar muy duro para esto, fácilmente podría devolverte a tu mundo pero recientemente otra deidad me pidió ayuda porque su dimensión está en peligro y tu eres el más indicado para esta tarea" concluyo con su explicación kami sama

"Pero Kami sama ¿como podría yo ayudarle con esta misión? Yo soy de los peores ninjas y aparte ¿como podré regresar a mi mundo si acepto esta tarea?" Pregunto Naruto un tanto apenado por no poderle ayudar

"Naruto yo se que puedes ser idiota, despistado y otras cosas, pero tu eres la única persona capaz de ayudarles gracias a tus ganas de superarte y tu inquebrantable voluntad o como se conoce en tu pueblo la voluntad de fuego, yo que tu lo lograrás Naruto y en cuanto a como podrás volver, eso es muy fácil ya que cuando termines tu misión yo mismo te regresare al continente elemental si tu quieres, ¿A si que me ayudarías, después de todo acaso no es tu camino ninja?" Pregunto kami sama viendo la nueva cara de determinación de Naruto

"Esta bien le ayudare por que ese es mi nindo, mi camino ninja, de veras" dijo Naruto con un pulgar hacia arriba

"Excelente toca mi hombro debemos hacer una para antes de enviarte a ese mundo" dijo kami sama dándose la vuelta para que Naruto tocara su hombro y una vez hecho esto desapareció del lugar donde se encontraban.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una vez que Naruto tomo el hombro de kami sama fue tele transportando junto con él a otra habitación solo que esta era obscura y algunos cuantos punto de luz como las estrellas.

"¿Kami sama que asemos en este lugar?" pregunto Naruto un poco confundido

"Bueno ahora lo veras, ¡eh! hermano por favor ven un momento" grito kami sama y al instante apareció otro hombre con la misma apare ciencia que él solo que esta persona tenía el cabello negro y vestía una túnica semi rota

"¿qué sucede hermano y porque haz traído a este humano aquí?" pregunto la deidad en tono molesto

"Bueno primero Naruto este es mi hermano menor y el dios de la muerte, en tu mundo lo conocen como Shinigami" concluyo kami sama al ver la cara de shock y miedo de Naruto

"S..Shi..Shi..Shini...Shinigami" dijo Naruto con un tartamudeo comparable con el de hinata

"Bueno una vez hecho esto shinigami por favor tráeme las almas de Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki y Hashirama Senju" concluyo Kami sama en tono serio

"Lo siento kami sama pero el humano de nombre Minato esta sellado en mi estómago y no lo puedo traerlo de vuelta, pero los otros dos si puedo" concluyo shinigami en tono serio

"Hermano esto es importante asi que haz todo lo posible, es de aquel favor del que te conté" dijo kami sama en tono de urgencia

"hmp, veré que puedo hacer esperen un momento" dijo shinigami antes de desaparecer unos cuantos minutos y reaparecer con tres personas las cuales eran dos hombres y una mujer, la mujer tenía una estatura promedio de cabellera roja y ojos violeta, a su lado había un hombre de cabello rubio y de ojos azules como los suyos, a decir verdad se parecían mucho y el último hombre vestía una armadura color rojo, de cabello largó color negro y ojos de la misma tonalidad.

"Bueno Naruto déjame presentarte a hashirama senju, shodaime Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, a Kushina Uzumaki apodada la Habanera Sangrienta de la hoja y por ultimo Minato Namikaze, apodado el rayo amarillo de la hoja y yodaime Hokage, bueno los dejaremos solos para que vayamos a hablar con nuestro otro invitado, por lo mientras pueden hablar tienen cinco minutos" dijo kami sama antes de tele transportarse a otro lugar dejando a Naruto en estado de shock por la causa de poder ver a sus idolos desde su infancia

"Bueno, soy Naruto Uzumaki es un honor cono..." Dijo Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por un abrazo de kushina y de Minato

"Hijo!" Exclamaron los dos dejando a Naruto en estado de shock

"Hijo?" Pregunto Naruto con un poco de tristeza

"Si Naruto eres nuestro hijo, nuestro bebe ¿que el viejo mono de Sarutobi no te hablo de nosotros?" Pregunto kushina levemente molesta

"No" dijo Naruto solo para poder ver como el cabello de kushina se dividía en nueve partes y se empezaban a mover dándole un aspecto terrorífico

"Espera amor, antes que te enfades ¿Naruto que nivel de ninja tienes?" pregunto Minato

"Soy genin, pero aun que sea genin pude patearle el trasero al biju de una cola creo que su nombre era shukaku" dijo Naruto en tono de confianza

"Ese es mi hijo y la razón por la que no te contó fue porque yo le pedí que no te dijera de nosotros hasta que te pudieras hacer chunin" concluyo Minato con su explicación

"Eso no tiene sentido, pero les tengo dos preguntas una es ¿porque ustedes al ser mis padres sellaron al kiuby en mi no saben por lo que me han hecho pasar?! Y la otra es porque no querías que supiera de ustedes!?" Pregunto Naruto en tono enojado

"Naruto la razón por la que sellamos al kiuby en ti fue porque el sello solo puede ser puesto en un niño recién nacido, yo no podía pedirle a ningún padre hacerle eso a su hijo y no podía tomar a un huérfano porque ya tenía la carga de no tener a nadie en el mundo y yo llegara y le hiciera eso, yo no podía, además confiaba que tu pudieras dominar su poder porque yo creo en ti y en cuanto a lo de saber quienes eramosfue para protegerte ya que yo hice enemigos en la aldea oculta entre la roca y tu madre los hizo el la aldea oculta entre las nubes, nosotros solo te queríamos proteger espero que algún día pue..." Dijo Minato antes de ser interrumpido por un abrazo de parte de Naruto

" Yo los perdono y entiendo sus razones para hacer eso" dijo Naruto derramando unas cuantas lagrimas

"gracias Naruto y la razón por la que estamos aquí es porque sabemos que vas a otro mundo para qué puedas salvarlo pero como tus padres nuestra única protección será entregarte esto" dijo Kushina entregándole un pergamino de unos 50 cm de largo

"¿que es esto? Pregunto Naruto en tono confundido

"Es un pergamino de sangre, solo agrega un poco de sangre y podrás sacar varios rollos con jutsus elementales de nosotros, asi como todas nuestras técnicas, taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu y kenjutsu, ya que no podremos estar allí para ti, lo mínimo es que te brindemos nuestra ultima protección, una carta de cada uno y un par de regalos, por favor cuídate, no bebas, portate muy bien y será mejor que me des nietos pronto" dijo kushina con una sonrisa y unas cuantas lagrimas viendo a Naruto con una tonalidad de color rojo

"!MAMÁ!" grito Naruto avergonzado y sonrojado por lo que había dicho Kushina

"Lo mismo que tu mamá, ten cuidado te estaremos esperando en el otro mundo" dijo Minato abrazando a su esposa

"Espera un momento y entonces ¿porque me trajeron a este lugar?" Pregunto hashirama un poco irritado

"Yo puedo responder a eso, y la causa por la que te traje fue porque Naruto es tu tataranieto" dijo kami sama viendo la cara de shock de todos en la sala

"¿¡qué pero como!?" Pregunto hashirama en un tono feliz y confuso

"Bueno yo puedo responder a eso, y bueno toda mi vida creí que yo era huérfano hasta que cuando me convertí en Hokage empece a investigar y después de muchas pistas pude llegar a la conclusión que soy el hijo secuestrado de tsunade y su novio fallecido Dan las pruebas están atrás de mi fotografía en la oficina Hokage" concluyo Minato

"Eso es correcto" dijo kami sama con una sonrisa amable

"Así que la abuela tsunade en realidad si era mi abuela?" Pregunto Naruto en estado de shock

"Eh, si" dijo Minato rascándome la nuca en señal de vergüenza

"¡Entonces no estoy solo en el mundo nunca más!" dijo Naruto en tono feliz

"Exacto y la razón por la que estoy aquí es para poder abrir los dos kekkei genkai que le fueron sellados a Naruto cuando Minato realizo el shiki fuin, y esos son el mokuton y las cadenas de chakra del clan Uzumaki" concluyo kami sama antes de tocar la frente de Naruto y en una luz verde desbloqueo sus habilidades

"Por favor cumple mi sueño de traer paz a todas las personas en todo el mundo y el odio en sus corazones desaparezca y una nueva era de amor y de paz pueda existir y para ello toma este pergamino el cual contiene todos mis jutsus mokuton y como usarlos" dijo hashirama amarrando le los dos pergaminos en la cintura

"Espera, toma este también Naruto contiene toda la información de como controlar y hacer las cadenas de chakra, mucha suerte hijo, te estaremos apoyando desde aquí" dijo kushina amarrando lo junto con los otros dos pergaminos

"Mucha suerte Naruto yo creo que tu serás el elegido para poder traer La Paz al mundo, porque yo creo en ti" Dijo Minato poniéndole una mano en su cabeza y resolviéndole su cabellera dorada

"Si pero es mucho, no será mejor que lo sellen todo en el pergamino más grande" dijo Naruto antes de darle a kushina los pergaminos los cuales los sello en el pergamino que le dio hashirama

"Listo con esto podrás defenderte y salvar al mundo, bueno debemos irnos a nuestra última parada" dijo kami sama antes de darse la vuelta esperando a que Naruto toque su hombro

"Bueno esto es un hasta luego, espero verlos en otra ocasión padre, madre, abuelo los quiero" concluyo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de tocar el hombro de kami sama y dirigirse a su próximo destino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de a ver viajado por unos cuantos segundos Naruto pudo visualizar a kami sama el cual se encontraba a su lado y enfrente de ellos se encontraban cuatro enormes vestías una de ellas era un enorme dragon color azul, con una gran barba y unas cadenas que lo rodeaban, otro era un ave fénix de color naranja- rojizo, después estaba una enorme tortuga con dos cabezas y un bosque en su caparazón y por último pero no menos importante era un gran tigre blanco y unas cadenas en sus patas, cada uno de ellos rodeado de unas esferas de un color cada una de las vestías.

"Bueno Naruto ellos son los dioses digimon" dijo kami sama con una reverencia

"Digimon?" Pregunto Naruto

"Bueno Naruto los digimon son criaturas con diferentes poderes, tamaños y formas, actualmente nos encontramos en el centro del mundo digital, ellos son los más poderosos digimon y cada uno tiene el poder equivalente al shukaku" concluyo kami sama

"Muchas gracias kami sama por habernos mandado ayuda le estamos eternamente agradecidos, pero bueno asi que tu eres Naruto Uzumaki interesante siento un gran poder dentro de ti, mi nombre es Qinglogmon el dios del Oriente" concluyo el dragón de color azul

"A pesar de que me negué a esto no tengo otra opción más aún si debo proteger este mundo mi nombre es Zhuqiamon" dijo el gran ave fénix

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ebonwumon el dios del norte" dijo la gran tortuga

"Al igual y como dijo Qinglogmon siento una energía muy poderosa, estoy seguro que tendremos más posibilidades de sobrevivir mi nombre es baihumon dios del Occidente" dijo el gran tigre

"Bueno joven Naruto yo se que usted es poderoso pero para poder reforzar eso usted se convertirá en un tamer y para ello le buscamos un compañero que de seguro podrá ser poderoso" dijo Qinglogmon antes que apareció un digimon con las características de un dragón solo que era de color negro, su cola tenia varios piscos, de ojos eran azules y desde la espada hasta la cola eran picos.

"Naruto el es Eramon es un novato pero de seguro podrán llegar a ser fuertes" dijo Baihumon

"Un gusto, asi que ¿tu serás mi nuevo tamer?" dijo el joven dragon indeciso

"Seguro mi nombre es Naruto...Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" dijo Naruto esta vez usando el apellido de su madre y su padre y con el pulgar levantado. Justo en ese momento apareció en frente de Naruto un D-Arc de color negro con un contorno blanco

"Genial y ¿que es esto?" Dijo Naruto sacándoles una gota al estilo anime

"Bueno Naruto eso es lo que se conoce como un Digivice y sirve principalmente para agregarle poderes a tu camarada con ayuda de unas tarjetas que se fabrican el mundo real" respondió Qinglogmon en tono amable

"Genial, juro que no les fallaré es una promesa y yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra, porque ese es mi nindo, mi camino ninja, de veras" dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa y un pulgar hacia arriba

_"Este chico es interesante" pensó Eramon_

"Bueno primero que nada su misión será ir al mundo real y proteger a un digimon llamado calumon, es muy importante que no le pase nada ya que el es la llave para la digievolucion, te dejamos el destino del digimundo a ti Naruto Uzumaki" concluyo Ebonwumon en tono serio

"Bueno nosotros nos retiramos tenemos un mundo por vigilas" dijo Zhuqiamon antes que él y las otras tres bestias sagradas regresaron a hacer su trabajo

"Bueno en ese caso es hora de irme, tengo una misión que cumplir" dijo Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por kami sama

"Espera Naruto ahora ya no estamos en el mundo ninja y tu mono naranja llamara mucho la atención, a demás que es muy viejo el estilo y desagradable, podrás conservar algunas cosas naranjas pero ahora tipo vestimenta variara un poco, permíteme hacerte un nuevo traje" dijo kami sama recibiendo a regañadientes un asentamiento de Naruto ya que insultó su precioso mono naranja

"Bueno aqui va" dijo kami sama antes de expulsa una gran ráfaga de viento, seguido por una luz segadora que al extinguirse rebelo con un Naruto totalmente nuevo, ya que ahora su vestimenta era unos jeans azules, una camisa negra de manga larga muy justa que dejaba ver algunos de sus pequeños músculos que ha desarrollado con el entrenamiento, una chaqueta color negro y unos tenis blancos con toques negro. Su collar que gano dn la apuesta con Tsnade podía ser visto a simple vista y su banda de konoha se encontraba atada en su brazo izquierdo dejando caes su cabello haciéndolo ver un poco más grande en cuanto a edad.

"Entonces ¿Como me veo Eramon?"pregunto Naruto ganandose un asentamiento con la cabeza de su compañero

"Te ves excelente, digno de ser mi digimon tamer" dijo Eramon con una sonrisa

"Bueno Naruto es hora de irte no sin antes darle mi regalo de agradecimiento por ayudarme" dijo Kami sama poniéndole su mano en su cabeza la cual comenzó a brillar y al apagarse dejo a Naruto en un estado de shock

"¿Que me haz hecho kami sama? me siento diferente es como si me hubieras dado más conocimientos" pregunto Naruto todavía un poco impactado

"Bueno Naruto te he dado los conocimientos básicos sobre el mundo al cual te diriges para que cuando llegues allí no te espantes con las cosas que veas a y toma esto te ayudara mucho en ese mundo, ábrelo más tarde y sabrás porque" concluyo kamisama dándole un rollo color rojo

"Bueno ahora si, es hora de irme kami sama, muchas gracias por ayudarme en su mision" dijo Naruto con una reverencia

"No Naruto gracias a ti, ya que con tu ayuda se podrán salvar muchas vidas, te deseo suerte ahora..." Pauso Kami sama antes de extender su mano la cual comenzó a hacer un remolino, el cual fue tomando forma ovalada "Entra en este portal y aparecerás en una ciudad llamada Shinjuku" Dijo kami sama recibiendo un asentamiento de Naruto

"Esta bien, estas listo Eramon" pregunto Naruto a su camarada

"Listo Naruto Uzumaki" contesto en joven digimon

"Solo Naruto, Eramon, recuerda ahora somos amigos y no dejaré que te pase nada, pero bueno si estas listo entonces sígueme!" dijo Naruto antes que él y Eramon saltaron al portal

_"Mucha suerte Naruto Uzumaki" pensó Kami sama antes de cerrar la puerta entre el digimundo y el mundo real._

**Continuará...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar o sugerir para que la historia pueda mejorar.**


	2. Capitulo 2:La plática y el entrenamiento

**Aquí les dejó el siguiente capitulo es pero que les guste y no olviden dejar su crítica constructiva o sugerencia para que pueda ir mejorando poco a poco la historia.**

**Capitulo 2: La platica, el trabajo y comienza la formación**

Después de haber viajado unos cuantos minutos por lo que sería un tubo de colores diferentes, Naruto y Eramon por fin pudieron visualizar una abertura la cual al atravesarla terminaron en lo que sería el medio de un bosque.

_"Mmm, veo que este mundo no es muy diferente al mío" pensó Naruto mientras observaba su entorno_

"Espera aquí Eramon, subiré a aquel árbol para poder orientarme mejor" dijo Naruto a su digimon comenzando a caminar a un árbol de 15 metros de alto

"Naruto ¿estas loco?, eres un humano, te será imposible subir ese árbol, mejor déjame a mi" propuso Eramon solo para ser detenido por Naruto

"Eramon si serás mi compañero en esta misión, deberás comenzar con poner un poco de fe el mi, además yo no soy un humano normal" dijo Naruto en tono serio antes de comenzar a caminar por la corteza de árbol sorprendiendo a su joven compañero

_"Que humano tan más interesante, me pregunto ¿qué tan fuerte es?" Pensó Eramon observando directamente a Naruto el cual tenía una mirada de sorpresa_

_"Esa debe de ser la ciudad de la que me hablo Kami sama y las bestias sagradas, es realmente impresionante" pensó Naruto con una sonrisa_

"¿Qué es lo que puedes ver Naruto?" Pregunto el joven dragón en tono confundido

"Será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos, ven sube" Propuso Naruto antes que su compañero extendió sus alas de color negro y subió a ala misma altura que Naruto

"Que es lo ¿que quieres que vea?" Pregunto Eramon solo para recibir un señalamiento de parte de Naruto, por que volteo y pudo ver una gran ciudad con rascacielos enormes

"Wow, es realmente impresionante" dijo Eramon con los ojos muy abiertos

"Si lo se, será mejor ir a investigar por la ciudad, según la información que me dio kami sama, en este mundo solo se puede ganar dinero comerciando y en esas cosas que les llaman empresas" dijo Naruto bajando lentamente del árbol

"Y ¿para qué necesitas el dinero?" Pregunto Eramon descendiendo del árbol junto con su tamer

"Bueno para muchas cosas como para comprar comida, nueva ropa y un lugar para vivir cosa que no tenemos"concluyo Naruto empezando a caminar en dirección hacia la ciudad

"Oye Naruto pero en que trabajarás, a parte no tienes herramientas para trabajar" dijo Eramon viendo la cara de decepción de Naruto

"Tienes razón lo único que traigo son los pergaminos que me dieron mis padres y Hashirama-jiji, mis kunais, shurikens, tres libros de los cuales dos que son a mi parecer una porquería escritos por mi sensei el cual es un pervertido se titulan "Icha,icha paradise serie" y uno que realmente es muy bueno que escribió el mismo se titula "La leyenda de un ninja valiente" el cual extraordinariamente no tiene porno" dijo Naruto enseñándole los libros

"Es cierto, no tienes nada bueno no es como si esos libros nos vayan a dar dinero" dijo Eramon en tono de burla

"Espera eso es Eramon eres realmente un genio" dijo Naruto con estrellas en sus ojos

"Eso lo se claramente, pero ¿qué es lo que dije?" Pregunto el joven digimon

"Bueno en el tiempo en el que viajé con Ero-Sennin en busca de la abuela Tsunade para que pudiera convertirse en la godaime-hokage, pasamos por muchas ciudades, en las en cada negocio que vendiera libros siempre se encontraban estos dos y recuerdo que ero-Sennin tenía una chequera con mucho dinero" Concluyo en tono pensativo

"Y entonces ¿cuál es tu punto?" pregunto el joven dragón

"No lo ves Eramon, si publicamos estos libros en una editorial en esta ciudad, ganaríamos mucho dinero o el suficiente para rentar un departamento, comprar comida y ropa" dijo Naruto en tono entusiasmado

"Es una gran idea y entonces que estamos esperando vayamos a publicarlos"dijo Eramon antes de pararse en seco al ver que su tamer no lo seguía

"Oye ¿Qué esperas, porque te detuviste?" Pregunto Eramon acercándose a Naruto

"Gracias a la información que me dio Kami sama acabo de recordar que en este mundo solo a las personas de 18 o más pueden trabajar en esas cosas llamadas empresas o editoriales, no se aceptan menores de esa edad" dijo Naruto en tono deprimido antes de levantar la cabeza con una gran sonrisa

"¿Porque sonríes no ves que esa estúpida regla nos limitara mucho" dijo el joven dragón en tono molesto

"Eso lo se pero para solucionar eso haré un Henge" dijo Naruto orgulloso de su gran idea

"Eso es una gran idea pero debo preguntar ¿qué es un Henge?" pregunto Eramon con cara una cara confusa

"Un Henge es una técnica ninja de nivel básico, el efecto de esta técnica es transformarte en otra persona, la forma en que funciona es que la persona que realiza el jutsu es rodeado por fina capa de chakra y sirve principalmente para que cuando se haga contacto con las cosas y personas no se den cuenta que eres un impostor"concluyo con su explicación Naruto

"Oh, ya entendí a pesar de ser un humano no eres tan débil"dijo Eramon con una gran sonrisa

"Tal vez otro día pueda enseñarte mis habilidades pero primero busquemos la editorial" dijo Naruto volviendo a caminar buscando la editorial antes de volver a hablar

"Eramon si vamos a ser compañeros debemos conocernos mejor, así que en lo que tardamos en encontrar el lugar te contare a cerca sobre mi" Dijo Naruto antes de tardar una hora explicándole a su digimon como fue su infancia, quienes son sus padres y sus tiempos como genin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de caminar durante una hora por las grandes calles de shinjuku, Naruto y Eramon por fin lograron encontrar la editorial, antes de entrar se dirigieron hacia el callejón más cerca donde Naruto pudo transformarse en Jiraya y una vez transformado camiraron de regreso hacía en edificio cabe decir que tanto Naruto como Eramon se sorprendieron al ver el tamaño del establecimiento y la cantidad de personas que se encontraban formadas en una línea esperando tener la oportunidad de publicar su libro.

Tuvieron qué esperar durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que llego su turno y fueron guiados por unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta de madera negra. Al entrar pudieron ver a un hombre de cabellera blanca, con un bigote y un poco gordo. De una estatura baja y vestía un traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata roja.

"En que puedo ayudarlo señor..." Pauso el señor viendo una hoja blanca "Jiraya, mi nombre es Masao Yoshi" dijo el señor Masao saludando de mano a Naruto

"Bueno yo vengo a publicar tres los libros los cuales han requerido mucha de mi investigación" dijo Naruto tratando de actuar como su sensei

"Mmm, entiendo ¿ese es su nieto? Qué rara apariencia tiene que estar disfrazo ¿cierto?" pregunto Masao señalando a Eramon

"Eh, si es mi nieto...Aoi esta disfrazado asi porque...eh, usted entiende la moda de los jóvenes hoy en día, ahora ellos se disfrazan de sus personajes favoritos" dijo Naruto con nerviosismo

"O si yo entiendo la juventud de hoy se disfraza muy raro pero que le vamos a hacer ¿verdad?"Pregunto el señor Masao con una sonrisa

"Oh, tiene mucha razón" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triste

"Bueno señor Jiraya me permitiría sus libros para evaluarlos" dijo el peliblanco extendiendo su mano

"Oh, si claro tome" Dijo Naruto entregándole los tres libros y los comenzó a leer uno por uno, después de unos cuantos minutos el señor Masao cerro los ojos y comenzó a hablar

"Bueno señor Jiraya su primer libro me refiero al que se titula "La leyenda del ninja valiente" es extraordinario tiene drama, acción y aventura, yo creo que se vendería mucho" pausó el señor Masao el cual frunció el ceño

"Y en cuanto a los otros dos libro yo diría que usted es un..."pauso el señor Masao el cual parecía furioso pero luego continuo

"Usted es un...usted es un genio señor Jiraya esta serie lo llevara a la cima, sus libros serán publicados enseguida regrese en tres días y hablaremos de su progreso y su paga" dijo el señor Masao dandole la mano en señal de despedida

"Bueno señor Jiraya lo veré luego" dijo el señor Masao con una sonrisa

"Excelente, bueno hasta luego señor Masao" dijo Naruto saliendo del edificio junto con Eramon rumbo al bosque a las afueras de la ciudad de shinjuku

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de haber ido a la editorial para poder publicar sus libros, Naruto y Eramon regresaron al bosque donde unos cuantos metros después había un pequeño lago.

"Bueno Eramon ya que no tenemos un lugar para dormir, ni tampoco comida improvisaremos, dormiremos en una cueva y cazaremos algunos animales" Dijo Naruto antes de ponerse en marcha en dirección hacia la cueva

"Esta bien Naruto, pero que cazáremos recuerda que estamos cerca de una ciudad" dijo Eramon en tono confundido

"Bueno mi joven amigo en el tiempo en que estuve trabajando como un ninja me enseñaron un par de cosas y una de ellas fue que en estos tipos de bosques siempre hay conejos pero el chiste es cazarlos, primero tienes que localizar una madriguera ven sígueme" concluyo Naruto antes de ponerse en marcha en busca de una madriguera, pero no tardaron mucho hasta que por fin pudieron hallar una cerca de un árbol.

"Pon atención Eramon, lo primero que tienes que hacer es realizar una trampa para poder atraparlo y matarlo" dijo Naruto antes que empezó a realizar una pequeña trampa la cual no le tomo más de 10 minutos

"Bueno ahora necesitas un anzuelo en este caso una hierba ya que nos conejos son vegetarianos" dijo Naruto poniendo unas cuantas hierbas en la trampa la cual fue un total éxito ya que no pasaron más de cinco minutos antes que el conejo cayo en ella

"Bueno por último debes sacar un objeto punzante y clavárselo en el corazón"Dijo Naruto tomando uno de sus kunais terminando la vida del pobre conejo

"Naruto se que soy un digimon pero eso fue un poco cruel" dijo Eramon un poco sorprendido de como actuó su tamer

"Bueno mi joven compañero de donde vengo aprendí que a veces hay que matar para sobrevivir y para proteger a aquellos que son prestados para ti recuerda eso, a veces no puedes evitar conflictos y debes lucharlos para proteger a las personas preciosas para ti, pero bueno ven volvamos a la cueva y en el camino recojamos un poco de madera"Dijo Naruto antes de regresar a su escondite provisional

Una vez que llegaron a la cueva Naruto le enseño a Eramon como encender una fogata y como cocinar un conejo, el cual no tardaron en comérselo.

"Bueno Eramon esta anocheciendo creo que con la madera que tenemos será suficiente para ahuyentar a los animales salvajes y estar calientes por la noche"Dijo Naruto antes que se recostó en una piedra gigante

"Bueno en ese caso será mejor ir a dormir no te parece?" Pregunto Naruto a su digimon

"Tienes razón hasta mañana" dijo Eramon antes de caer en lainconsciencia

"Buenas noches compañero" dijo Naruto antes de ir al mundo de los sueños

**PAISAJE MENTAL**

Después de quedarse dormido Naruto despertó en lo que sería una gran habitación la cual parecía una alcantarilla y al final de esa habitación había una enorme puerta de barrotes con un papel en medio que tenía el símbolo de sello. Y en detrás de esa enorme puerta se encontraba lo que sería un gran zorro con un pelaje color rojo anaranjado con unos ojos rojos rasgados y con nueves colar moviéndose de un lado a otro.

**"Vaya, vaya que honor es que me visite mi carcelero"Dijo el enorme zorro con una sonrisa burlona**

"Déjate de estupideces kiuby dime ¿porqué me haz traído hasta aquí?"pregunto Naruto en tono irritado

**"Y ¿porqué crees que yo te he traído hasta aquí?" Pregunto kiuby con una sonrisa zorruna**

**"**A la mejor es porque eres el único que conozco que me puedes traer a mi paisaje menta, así que dime ¿porque me haz traído aquí?" Dijo Naruto con una irritación presente

**"Sigues teniendo agallas niño, y como siempre eres muy directo" dijo kiuby un poco irritado**

"Dime rápido para que me quieres? Qué no me la quiero pasar toda la noche charlando con un zorro gigante y sarcástico" dijo Naruto en tono enojado

**"Bueno niño basta de rodeos, la razón por la que te traje aquí es para...poder hacer una tregua" dijo kiuby un poco más calmado**

"Una tregua, ¿para qué quieres una tregua conmigo" dijo Naruto un poco más interesado en el asunto

**"Bueno mocoso siéntate por que esta es una historia muy larga" dijo kiuby haciendo una pausa y seguido por un gran suspiro de parte del gran zorro antes de continuar**

**Recuerdo**

_**Después de ver como Naruto había chocado su rasengan contra el chidori de Sasuke, kiuby pudo ver una gran luz cegadora que lo desoriento un poco, la cual al extinguiese dejo ver a una hombre de cabellera rubia con algunos mechones blancos, una gran barba y unos ojos com seis anillos en cada uno. Vestía una gran túnica, con nueve tomes formando un cuadrado y arriba de esto había un círculo con seis anillos alineados y en su mano sostenía un bastos negro.**_

_**"Jiji?"pregunto kiuby con una voz suave**_

_**"Si kurama soy yo veo que haz crecido mucho hijo mío" Dijo el misterioso hombre con un poco de nostalgia**_

_**"Oh, jiji lo eh extrañado mucho el mundo ya no es lo mismo sin usted" dijo kurama con un poco de enojo**_

_**"Lo se kurama lo eh visto en tus ojos y estoy un poco triste y decepcionado por que los humanos han utilizado mal mis enseñanzas, pero también estoy triste por la forma en que te han tratado" dijo el viejo hombre con un poco de tristeza**_

_**"No se preocupe por mi viejo, pero ¿en donde estoy? recuerdo que el idiota de mi contenedor chocó su técnica más poderosa contra la otra técnica de ese maldito Uchiha?" pregunto kurama con un poco de odio**_

_**"Tranquilo kurama y para responder a tu pregunta estas en el limbo y la razón por la que estas aquí es porque le pedí a kami sama que pudiera hablar contigo" dijo el hombre misterioso en tono serio**_

_**"Y para ¿que necesitas mi ayuda jiji?" Pregunto kurama en tono confundido**_

_**"Bueno verás, el que es actualmente tu contenedor es descendiente y la reencarnación de mi hijo Ashura Otsutsuki" pauso el viejo hombre ante el grito del kiuby**_

_**"¿Cómo ese humano es descendiente de uno de tus hijos, se supone que eres el rikudou Sennin y hasta el momento todos tus descendientes han sido poderosos ninjas?" Pregunto el kiuby sorprendido**_

_**"Kurama recuerda no juzgar un libro por su portada y para responder a tu pregunta el que lo eligió para ser su reencarnación fue mi hijo Ashura ya que es uno de los últimos humanos que todavía conservan su corazón puro e inocente" concluyo el sabio de los seis caminos**_

_**"Entonces porque me has traído aquí jiji, no creo que sea para darme información del mocoso" dijo kurama en tono curioso**_

_**"Como siempre eres myu observador, es cierto Kurama esto no es una reunion trivial, eh venido para encomendarte una ultima tarea" dijo el rikudou sennin con un rostro serio**_

_**"¿qué es lo que me quieres pedir jiji?" pregunto kiuby con una pequeña reverencia**_

_**"En estos momentos kami sama le esta encomendando una misión al joven Naruto la cual consiste en ayudar a salvar a una dimensión muy similar a esta, el único problema es que el es muy debil todavía, por eso eh venido a pedirte tu ayuda para que lo entrenes en todas las artes ninjas así como en sus líneas de sangre despertadas porque al sellarte en él con el shiki fuin también sellaron muchas de sus habilidades, te lo estoy pidiendo por que eres mi hijo mayor, el más capaz y en el que más confió, por favor ayúdame" concluyo el sabio de los seis caminos **_

_**"Esta bien jiji lo haré solo por ti, ya que veo que confías mucho en Naruto yo también confiare en el"dijo kurama con una sonrisa en su rostro**_

_**"Sabía que lo harías y a cambio toma esto"dijo el rikudou Sennin entregándole una pequeñas esfera de cristal**_

_**"¿Qué es esto?"pregunto kurama sosteniendo con sus garras**_

_**"Es la otra parte de tu esencia, rómpela y te podrás volver a unir con ella" Término con su explicación el rikudou Sennin antes que kurama rompió la esfera y se empezó a hacer más grande y más poderoso**_

_**"Gracias viejo"dijo kurama con una reverencia**_

_**"No gracias a ti hijo, bueno es hora de irme me dio mucho gusto hablar con tigo" dijo el sabio de los seis caminos antes que comenzó a alejarse**_

_**"Hasta luego jiji"dijo kurama antes de volver a aparecer en su vieja jaula**_

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

"Así que ahora tu me ayudarás con mi entrenamiento" pregunto Naruto con una ceja levantada

**"Si, le prometí al viejo que te ayudaría y lo voy a cumplir" dijo kurama con determinación en sus ojos**

**"**Esta bien kiuby, pero tengo una duda tu nombre real es Kurama?" Pregunto Naruto con un poco de curiosidad

**"Si es el nombre que me dio mi padre el sabio de los seis caminos, kiuby es el nombre que me impusieron los estúpidos humanos" dijo kiuby con un poco de neón en la última parte****  
**

"Ya veo entonces ¿cuándo empezamos kiuby-sensei?" Pregunto Naruto con un tono burlón

**"Pues después de desayunar iniciaremos con el entrenamiento, por ahora despierta y desayuna que por lo mientras yo dormiré un poco" dijo kiuby antes de cerrar sus ojo**

"Bueno te veré más tarde"** dijo Naruto saliendo de su paisaje mental**

**MUNDO REAL**

Después de despertar y una vez desayunado, Naruto se dirigió junto con Eramon hacía el lago donde podrían entrenar mejor. Una vez allí Naruto saco los pergaminos que le dieron sus padres y su tatarabuelos, los cuales tenían cartas dirigidas a él las cuales leería más tarde y una vez ya liberados los pergaminos Naruto contacto a Kurama para que lo supervisara en el entrenamiento.

_"Bueno kiuby ¿cómo voy a comenzar con mi entrenamiento?"pregunto Naruto con gran impaciencia_

**"Bueno niño primero deberemos entrenar tu cuerpo ya que más adelante deberás tener la resistencia para realizar técnica poderosas y tu cuerpo no sea dañado en el proceso"pauso kurama con un gran suspiro antes de continuar**

**"Para comenzar debes dar 20 vueltas al rededor del lago en el menor tiempo posible, una vez hecho esto deberás dar 50 fecciones, 50 abdominales, 50 sentadillas, 50 saltos, 50 patadas y 50 puñetazos al aire"concluyo el gran zorro antes que Naruto comenzó a entrenar**

**"A otra cosa Naruto será mejor que tu digimon también lo haga, pronto vendrán muchas batallas y deberemos estar preparados" dijo kiuby en tono pensativo**

_"Esta bien kurama" dijo Naruto antes de dirigir su mirada a su digimon_

"Oye Eramon que tal si tu también entrenas, creo que así mejorarías mucho y te harías más fuerte" dijo Naruto antes que él y su compañero comenzaron con el acondicionamiento físico, el cual tardaron 20 minutos en terminar y ambos estaban un poco exhaustos.

**"Bueno mocoso, lo siguiente que hagas será escalar esa cascada al final del lago claro si fuiste observador lo cual dudo para darte cuenta que estaba ahí" dijo kurama en tono irritado **

_"Oh, esto es como cuando aprendí a caminar sobre el agua esto será pan comido no tardare ni cinco minutos" pensó Naruto con mucha confianza_

**"No te confundas Naruto puede parecer fácil, pero es todo lo contrario ya que en esencia sería lo mismo solo que en este caso el agua está en movimiento lo cual te lo dificultara, te recomiendo quitarte la ropa o pescarás un resfriado"dijo kurama soltando un gran suspiro**

_"Esta bien kiuby haz llamado mi atención" pensó Naruto antes de quitarse la ropa y comenzar a realizar el ejercicio, el cual le tomo cuatro horas antes que logró llegar a la cima._

**"Bueno niño ya realizaste el ejercicio de control de chakra ahora lo que deberas hacer es hacer 100 clones los cuales tomaranuna hoja de cualquier árbol y tratarán de partirla en miles de pedazos ya que esto te ayudara con el control sobre tu chakra elemental el cual es viento y tus elementos secundarios son agua, tierra y de mi parte fuego" concluyo kiuby con su explicación**

Después de recibir las instrucciones de kurama Naruto realizo los clones pedidos y al cabo de unas cuantas horas uno de sus clones pudo cortar la hoja en miles de pedazos.

**"Excelente niño, actualmente tu control de chakra es fatal por lo que nos saltaremos esa parte y nos centraremos en el fuinjutsu o el arte del sellado, para ello tus padres te regalaron varios pergaminos para que pudieras guiarte y conseguir un nivel maestro de sello, pero para ello primero deberás ya tener una escritura perfecta, tomarás una hoja en blanco y realizarás ejercicios de caligrafía" pauso kiuby antes de ser interrumpido porNaruto **

_"Oye, kurama y ¿para qué me servirá esto?" Pregunto Naruto un poco frustrado_

**"Idiota, no entiendes que si tu letra es horrenda tu sello no solo no funcionara si no que también tienes el riesgo de hacer a que te explote en tu cara" dijo kurama con un enojo leve**

_"Ya entendí, ya entendí, los comenzare a hacer enseguida junto con algunos clones" dijo Naruto antes de hacer unos siete clones los cuales trabajaron por una hora en su letra antes que kurama los detuvo_

**"Es suficiente mocoso ahora para finalizar el entrenamiento quiero que tomes una rama de cualquier árbol y quiero que comiences a hacer las posturas de kenjutsu de los pergaminos que te dio kushina, ese es el estilo Uzumaki" Dijo Kurama con un poco de aburrimiento**

_"Estilo Uzumaki?" Pregunto Naruto un poco confundido_

**"Si niño, recuerda que los Uzumaki no solo eran maestros del sellado sino que también eran maestros en el artes de la espada así que comienza" Dijo kiuby con gran irritación visible**

El resto del día Naruto continuo realizando las posturas dibujadas en los pergaminos y para su gran sorpresa el kenjutsu se le daba de maravilla, se podría decir que era un Uzumaki.

**"Bueno Naruto, es todo por hoy come y descansa que mañana repetiremos los mismos ejercicios, ahora déjame dormir"Dijo kurama antes de cerrar sus grandes ojos rojizos**

_"Descansa kurama" dijo Naruto antes de salir de su paisaje mental para poder comer y volver a la cueva a dormir junto con su compañero digimon._

Ya habían pasado los tres días establecidos para que Naruto pudiera ir a la editorial a ver como fue la venta de su libro. En los tres días de entrenamiento realizo siempre los mismos ejercicios, a excepción que hasta el último Eramon también decidió entrenar para ser más fuerte y para ello práctico sus poderes como la llamarada de dragón y sus golpes con su cola de púas. Actualmente Naruto estaba transformado de Jiraya para qué pudiera venir a ver como le fue con la venta de sus libros, no tardaron el ser atendidos por el señor Masao el cual los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

"Buenas tardes señor Masao he venido para poder ver el progreso de la venta de mis libros" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

"Bueno señor Jiraya debo decir que usted es un hombre impresionante y un buen escritor ya que de las 500 copias hechas de cada uno de sus libros, en total se vendieron 1200 libros, 500 de sus libros "Icha, icha paradise" y 200 de su otro libro, felicidades señor Jiraya usted ha roto un récord completo es increíble que vendiera 1200 libro, pero bueno su paga es de 20 000 dólares ya que cada uno de sus libros se vendió a 20 dólares y una pequeña comisión cobrada de parte de nosotros, a ver tome su dinerito y firme aquí" Diji el señor Masao entregándole el dinero y extendiéndole una hoja para ser firmada por él

"Esta bien señor Masao" dijo Naruto firmando con su nombre

"A ver, supongo que su firma es el nombre de "Naruto Uzumaki" o me equivoco?" Pregunto el señor Masao con un poco de curiosidad

"Oh si en honor a mi hijo fallecido" Mintió Naruto un poco nervioso de ser descubierto

"Entiendo bueno regrese en una semana para recibir su paga, conforme su libro se haya vendido, es un gusto hacer negocios con usted señor Jiraya" Dijo en señor Masao despidiéndose de mano.

"El placer es todo mío, lo veré otro día" dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

**Continuará...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo no olviden dejar su crítica constructiva, sugerencia o felicitaciones y no es vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	3. Capitulo 3: Los tamers y el primer día

**Espero que les gusté el capitulo recuerden comentar y dejar su crítica constructiva, sugerencia o sus felicitaciones para que la historia pueda mejorar cada día.**

**Capitulo 3: Los tamers ****y el primer día en la escuela**

Después de salir de la editorial, Naruto camina a al lado de Eramon con un rostro en estado de shock. A ¿qué se debe esto? pues muy fácil, él todavía no podía creer como los libros que una vez considero con una porquería, le podrían ayudar a conseguir dinero y menos que ganará dinero con ayuda de ellos.

"Esto es realmente increíble" pensó Naruto en voz alta ganando la atención de su digimon

"¿Qué es increíble, Naruto?" Pregunto Eramon un poco confundido

"Bueno es que siempre he creído que los libros que escribía Ero-Sennin eran basura y nunca me imagine que me ayudarían a ganar mucho dinero, todavía no lo puedo creer" dijo Naruto con estrellas en sus ojos al ver la cantidad de billetes que tenía en la mano

"Bueno Naruto entonces ¿que haremos con todo el dinero que te dieron por los libros?" Pregunto Eramon un poco interesado en el asunto

"Bueno primero lo primero, rentaremos un departamento para dos yo preferiría que sea cerca del bosque para que por las mañanas pueda entrenar sin interrupciones, también debemos comprar mucha comida porque yo tengo un compañero digimon que no come poquito que digamos" Dijo Naruto en tono burlón haciendo enojar a Eramon

"¡Oye si no mal recuerdo tu comes la misma cantidad que yo como, si no es que aun más!" grito el joven dragón indignado de ser acusado por su propio tamer

"O no, tu comes más que yo" dijo Naruto con un puchero

"Que no" se defendió Eramon dándole la espalda aNaruto

"Que si"

"Que no"

"Que si"

"Que no"

"Que si"

"QUE ¡NO!"

"¡Sí!" Grito Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por un gruñido proveniente de la mente Do

**"Mocoso deje de pelear con la lagartija, que no ves que quiero dormir" gruño el gran zorro al ser despertado a gritos**

_"Hombre, kurama que alegría tener que escucharte" Dijo Naruto en tonosarcástico _

**"Pues deberías estarlo mocoso y me pregunto ¡PORQUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PELEANDO CON TU DIGIMON, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO IMPORTANTE PARA QUE TUVIERAS QUE DESPERTARME!" grito kurama mostrando sus grandes colmillos**

_"Bueno kurama, verás yo y Eramon discutíamos por ver quien comía mas" Dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca en señal de vergüenza _

**"Y es por eso que me haz despertado, si serás idiota, será mejor que te vallas de aquí o te pondré bajo un genjutsu que desearas que Tsunade te golpee hasta cansarse" dijo el kurama muestras balanceaba sus. Olas de un lado para otro**

_"Esta bien, esta bien te veré más tarde bola de pelos" dijo Naruto aunque lo último en voz baja para que kiuby no le pudiera oír, pero lamentablemente la suerte no estaba de su lado_

**"¿Que haz dicho? Maldito enano" Dijo kurama tratando de romper la gran puerta de barrotes rojos, aunque sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles así que decidió tratar con otra cosa**

**"Por lo que haz dicho pequeño mequetrefe, aumentare la dificultad de tu entrenamiento, espero que estés listo para el infierno" dijo kurama con una sonrisa sadica**

_"Vamos Kurama no seas así" dijo Naruto tratando de poner los ojos más tiernos del mundo, aunque para su gran deleite ni funciono_

**"Estoy a punto de aumentarlo si no te vas de aquí en cinco segundos para que pueda dormir" dijo kiuby con una enorme sonrisa que prometía dolor y sufrimiento**

_"Esta bien, ya me voy te veré más al rato" dijo Naruto saliendo a toda prisa de su paisaje mental y una vez afuera se encontró con su compañero digimon mirándolo con preocupación balanceando sus grandes garras de un lado para otro cerca de su rostro_

"Eramon, ¿qué es lo que estas haciendo?" Pregunto Naruto un poco nervioso

"Bueno es que hace un momento estabas discutiendo conmigo y de repente te quedaste congelado en medio de la calle" Dijo Eramon soltando un gran suspiro

"Oh, eso bueno ¿recuerdas que te hable de mi 'inquilino'?" Pregunto Naruto recibiendo un asentamiento con la cabeza de parte de Eramon

"Bueno yo estaba hablando con él, así que si la próxima vez me ves así es que estoy hablando con kurama" dijo Naruto reanudando la marcha

"Oye Eramon tengo una duda, ¿hay otros digimons en este mundo?" Pregunto Naruto con una ceja levantada

"Pues claro que hay más digimons en este mundo, hace tiempo se escuchaban los rumores de parte de otros digimons, los cuales hablaban que si venías al mundo de los humanos y te hacías compañero de uno, podrías digievolucionar hasta alcanzar la etapa mega" Explico Eramon con los ojos cerrados y su garra en su barbilla

"Ya veo, gracias por sacarme de la duda" dijo Naruto tratando de cortar el tema, aunque fue en vano

"Oye Naruto ¿porque me preguntaste a cerca si había más digimons" pregunto Eramon en tono confuso

"Bueno mi joven amigo, si hay digimons en este mundo y tienen a sus tamers, tal vez nos puedan ayudar con nuestra misión de encontrar y proteger a Calumon, ya que según las bestias sagradas pronto habrá un enemigo que amenacé al digimundo y al mundo real y asi ellos nos ayudarán a proteger a ambos mundos" Respondió Naruto con mucha confianza y determinación en sus ojos

"Es una gran idea Naruto" Exclamo Eramon con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Eso lo sé, después de todo se me ocurrió a mi" Dijo Naruto con un poco de arrogancia

"Bueno en ese caso ¿en que estábamos?" pregunto el joven dragón con una gota al estilo anime y tratando de cambiar de tema

"Bueno como te decía, debemos conseguir un departamento, comida, ropa nueva y esas cartas que ayudan a los digimons a adquirir habilidades temporales" dijo Naruto con un gran suspiro

"Entonces que vamos a hacer primero?" pregunto Eramon moviendo su cola puntiaguda

"Bueno primero deberemos buscar un departamento y en el camino compramos las cosas que necesitamos, estas de acuerdo?" Pregunto Naruto a su camarada

"Esta bien por mi, recuerda que yo te sigo" dijo Eramon antes de comenzar a caminar junto con Naruto en busca de las cosas que necesitaban, al cabo de unas cuantas horas más tarde Naruto y Eramon compraron todo lo que les hacia falta para poder establecerse correctamente en este nuevo mundo.

Ahora lo único que les hacía falta es buscar un departamento para dos personas, con algunos muebles y que estuviera cerca del bosque. A Naruto todavía le daba un poco de risa que los humanos creyeran que Eramon era un niño disfrazado de un digimon.

_"Todavía no logró comprender si los humanos en esta dimensión son idiotas o ingenuos al pensar que Eramon es un niño disfrazado de un digimon" pensó Naruto antes de ser cortado de sus pensamientos por una fuerte explosión proveniente del parque de Shinjuku el cual se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos._

"¿Pero que demonios está sucediendo demonios?" Me pregunto Naruto con una preocupación visible

"Naruto detecto a dos digimons, asumo que están teniendo una pelea, pero no están solos puedo oler a alguien más" Dijo Eramon en tono calmado

"Mmm, ya veo será mejor ir a averiguar ¿qué es lo que esta ocurriendo?, es muy peligroso que peleen y con tantos humanos a los alrededores" dijo Naruto comenzando a correr a una velocidad que igualaba a la de un chunin, Eramon se encontraba un poco más atrás ya que no era tan veloz como él. Una vez que llegaron al campo de batalla se escondieron rápidamente detrás de unos arbustos los cuales dejaban ver con claridad a los digimons y sorprendentemente a una chica y un chico cercanos a su edad.

La chica tenía el cabello rojo en un peinado en forma de piña, similar al de shikamaru, sus ojos eran azules grisáceos, media aproximadamente 1.55 metros de alto y una cintura delgada. Vestía unos jeans azules, con un porta cartas en el lado izquierdo, su camisa era blanca con verde y un corazón roto justo por el medio y con unos tenis color rojo.

El chico tenia el cabello castaño, ojos color azul, delgado y de la misma estatura que la chica. Vestía unos pantalones pesqueros color café, una sudadera color azul marino y unos tenis verdes con algunos toques blancos.

En cuanto a los digimons uno de ellos tenía la forma de un zorro parado en dos patas, su pelaje era de color amarillo y en su pecho había pelaje de color blanco, una cola muy esponjada y larga debido al pelaje, también tenía unas orejas puntiagudas y ojos medio rasgados y tenía unos guantes color morado,los cuales cubrían sus tres dedos y en el centro de los guantes tenían el símbolo del ying-yang.

El siguiente digimon era muy parecido a un tiranosaurio rex solo que un poco más pequeño, su piel era de color rojo, poseía unas grandes garras y sus orejas eran muy similares a las de un murciélago. Aunque lo que más le llamo la atención a Naruto fue el extraño símbolo en el pecho,brazos y cabeza del digimon rojo.

_"Mmm, tendré que investigar qué significa eso? otro día con más calma" pensó Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por Eramon__  
_

"Naruto utiliza el digivice para saber quienes son los digimon y cuales son sus habilidades" Exclamo el joven dragón antes de observar como la imagen de los digimons aparecía en el digivice negro

"A ver el digimon de color amarillo es Renamon, es un digimon de nivel novato, del tipo hombre bestia, es de un carácter calmado, sus técnica son el Koyotetsu, el Kosengek y el touhakken" Dijo Naruto antes que desapareciera la imagen de Renamon y una vez apareciera la imagen del joven dinosaurio no hubiera ningún dato

"Que raro, ¿porque no hay información sobre este digimon?" Pregunto Naruto con intriga en su voz

"Bueno Naruto la única explicación que se me ocurre es que apenas fue creado, aunque los dioses no me informaron sobré de él" dijo Eramon un tanto confundido con su nuevo descubrimiento

"Ya veo, muy bien veamos la pelea, a ver si ellos nos pueden ayudar con nuestra misión" dijo Naruto antes de agregar un poco de chakra para escuchar que estaban dicutiendo los dos tamers

"¡Oye ¿porqué nos atacas?!" pregunto asustado el joven de cabello castaño

"No es obvio, quiero pelar con tu digimon para que Renamon pueda digievolucionar" dijo la chica con un rostro impasible

"Digievolucionar?" Pregunto el joven de ojos color carmesí

"Al destruir a tu digimon, Renamon podrá absorber su información y hacerse más fuerte, tu deberías de saberlo ¿eres un tamer o me equivoco?" pregunto la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados

"Claro que soy un tamer, sólo que Guilmon acaba de nacer"Dijo el muchacho mientras acariciaba al mini dinosaurio

"¿Nacer? te refieres a que acaba de aparecer?" pregunto la misteriosa niña a puntando con el dedo a Guilmom

"No así es como yo lo imagine" dijo el muchacho viendo a su compañero

"¿Lo imaginaste? Bueno eso no importa Renamon, acaba con él" dijo la pelirroja un poco irritada

"Si, Rika" dijo Rinamon antes de cruzar sus brazos los cuales daban una señal que estaba dispuesta a atacar al joven dinosaurio

"Koyotetsu" gruño Renamon antes que comenzaran a brillar sus brazos, en los cuales se formaron decenas de trozos puntiagudos de diamante y empezaron a salir disparados a una velocidad considerable en dirección hacia Guilmon y estos al impactar con su piel fueron destruidos al contacto. Luego de un tiempo los trozos de diamante se terminaron y al instante Guilmon contraataco a Reanamon la cual se encontraba parada en la rama de un árbol.

"Bola de fuego" Exclamo el joven dinosaurio antes de lanzar una pequeña bola de fuego proveniente de su boca en dirección hacia Renamon la cual lo esquivo con facilidad y decidió empezar a analizar a Guilmon con sus ojos los cuales mandaron la información hacía en digivice azul de Rika.

"Muy veamos ¿quien es este digimon" gruño Rika antes de sacar su digivice con la imagen de guilmon, aunque se sorprendió más cuando no pudo encontrar información sobre el mini dinosaurio

"¿Porque no tengo información sobre este digimon, Renamon ten mucho cuidado" Dijo rika pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Renamon intentó golpear con un puñetazo a guilmon, pero este instintivamente lo esquivo y comenzó a morder un brazo de Renamon

"Eres muy descuidada Renamon" Exclamo rika antes de sacar un carta extraña, la cual fue deslizandola lentamente antes de poder gritar..."Cambio de carta: Armamento especial" dijo Rika antes que de la nada la mano de Renamon se convirtió en algún tipo de cañón el cual estaba apuntando a la cabeza de Guilmon

_"Así que esta es la función de las digicartas, mmm ya veo" pensó Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por un grito_

"Por favor Guilmon, hazme caso y deja de luchar" grito el misterioso niño antes que la mirada salvaje del joven dinosaurio se transformó en una de inocencia, haciéndolo reaccionar al instante evitando el proyectil dirigido hacia él

"¿Qué sucede takato?" Pregunto el joven dinosaurio antes de regresar al lado de su compañero

"Renamon, si vuelves a fallar jamás te lo perdonare" gruño Rika antes de ver como Renamon se dirigió dispuesta a dañar a Takato y a Guilmon

"O no, los va a lastimar a ambos, rapido Eramon debemos actuar ahora o ellos no la contara" dijo Naruto recibiendo un asentamiento con la cabeza de parte de su digimon, estaban a punto de salir de su escondite antes de ser interrumpidos por un grito de una voz totalmente diferente, logrando milagrosamente para la pelea.

"¡Deténganse!" Grito un muchacho de alrededor de 12 años de edad tenía el pelo azulado similar al de Hinata, de ojos grisáceos y estaba a la misma estatura que Naruto, vestía unos pantalones negros con una camisa del mismo color y un chaleco color anaranjado. A su lado se encontraba un digimon con la apariencia de un conejo, ojos negro y su pelaje era color durazno con algunas manchas verdes.

_"Mmm, esto es muy raro, ¿porqué habrá muchos digimons sueltos?" Se pregunto a si mismo Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por Eramon_

"Oye Naruto ¿quién es el nuevo digimon?" pregunto el mini dragón en tonoconfundido

"A ver según el digivice él es Terriermon de nivel novato, del tipo bestia, carácter pacífico, sus técnicas son el mini tornado y la ráfaga de conejo" concluyo Naruto antes de volver a prestar atención

"Pero si tu eres, Henry Wong el chico de mi escuela" Exclamo takato apuntandolo con el dedo

"Quiero saber ¿porqué obligan a sus digimons a luchar?" Pregunto Henry con un tono de voz serio

"No es obvio para eso fueron creados los digimons" dijo Rika visiblemente enojada

"Pero no es necesario también hacerlos pelear en el mundo real" pauso henry al tomar del suelo a Terriermon y luego continuo

"Son nuestros amigos y compañeros" Exclamo Henry acariciando la cabeza de su digimon

"Que cosas dices, ellos son solamente datos" gruño Rika con granirritación

"¿En serio crees eso?" Pregunto Henry un poco deprimido

"Pues claro que creo eso, ¡Renamon vámonos de aquí!" ordeno Rika antes que ella y su 'compañera' abandonaron el parque

_"Vaya, vaya me acabo de encontrar con tres tamers únicos sin igual, un pacifista, un novato y una que tiene un complejo de superioridad" pensó con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime_

"Bueno Eramon es hora de irnos" dijo Naruto en tono calmado mientras se ponía en marcha en busca de un departamento

"Oye Naruto ¿crees que ellos nos podrían ayudar con nuestra misión?" Pregunto Eramon con ingenuidad_  
_

"Bueno mi joven amigo, hay algunas cosas que no me gusta de ellos y tengo que hacerlos cambiar para que puedan ayudarnos a proteger a Calumon" dijo Naruto con determinación en sus ojos ganando una sonrisa de parte del jovendragón

"En ese caso yo te ayudare, pero primero busquemos un lugar para vivir" Exclamo Eramon antes que ambos camaradas salieron en busca de un departamento nuevo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de buscar durante unas cuantas horas por fin lograron encontrar un departamento para dos personas, además que estaba a treinta minutos a paso civil y a menos de cinco minutos a la velocidad de Naruto. Una vez establecidos se dividieron las habitaciones, guardaron los alimentos y la ropa nueva en el lugar correspondiente y una vez hecho esto prepararon dos ramen instantáneos para que pudieran cenar.

"Oye Naruto desde que vimos la pelea entre esos digimons haz estado muy pensativo" Exclamo el joven dragón en tono preocupado

"Perdona Eramon no quería preocuparte, es solo que estaba pensando a cerca de los tamers que nos encontramos" Explico Naruto tratando de calmar un poco a sucamarada

"Oh, con que es eso, pero Naruto ¿porqué estas tal obsesionado con ellos?" Pregunto el joven dragón con un poco de curiosidad en su voz

"La verdad no lo se, a lo mejor es porque me recuerdan a mi antes que Sasuke se fuera con Orochimaru-teme" Dijo Naruto con un poco de nostalgia

"A que te refieres con que te recuerdan a ti?" Pregunto Eramon con un tono curioso

"Bueno Takato me recuerda mucho a mi ya que también yo era inexperto y un novato cuando comencé a ser un ninja, aunque antes no lo reconociera, Henry me recuerda a mi ya que en sus ojos pude ver esa determinación de proteger a aquellos que le sean preciados y buscar una paz verdadera donde nadie deba pelear, por último esa niña llamada Rika me recuerda a mi confianza excesiva y arrogancia a la hora de pelear" concluyo Naruto dándole una sonrisa de alegría a su digimon

"Ya veo, si tan solo pudiéramos acercarnos a ellos" pensó Eramon en voz alta

"No te preocupes por eso ya lo tengo planeado" dijo Naruto con confianza en su voz

"Así y se podría saber ¿como te acercaras a ellos?" Pregunto el joven dragón con un tono burlón

"Bueno por la mañana buscare a los dos tamers por toda la ciudad y una vez que los encuentre voy a seguirlos e inscribirme a la escuela a la que van, según la información que me dio Kami sama los niños van a una escuela para aprender diferentes ramas de las materias que se hacen llamar ciencias, es muy similar a mi mundo solo que en este te aumentan el número de materias" concluyo Naruto con un tono de voz lleno de confianza

"Naruto no es que te ofenda ni nada, pero por lo que me haz contado tu no eras muy listo en tu mundo que digamos, por lo que me contaste reprobaste tu examen de graduación, dime como le harás para ingresar a una escuela en este mundo, si no tienes información sobre las llamadas materias" Exclamo Eramon viendo a su tamer el cual cerró los ojos y trato de pensar en una alternativa a su plan

"Mmm, tienes razón, pero espera un segundo tal vez el pergamino que me dio Kami sama me pueda ayudar" Dijo Naruto antes que tomara en enorme pergamino donde tenía todos los rollos que le fueron dados, una vez que liberó los rollos, tomo el pergamino de color rojo y agrego un poco de su sangre e instantáneamente estallo en una nube de humo, la cual al dispersarse dejo ver a una pila de libros, con una pequeña caja color café al lado y en la parte superior había una carta.

"Bueno ¿para qué es todo esto?" Naruto se pregunto a sí mismo antes que tomo la pequeña carta y la abrio.

_Estimado Sr. Uzumaki:_

_Si esta leyendo esto es que usted acepto la misión que le encomendaron las cuatro bestias sagradas y se encuentra en un aprieto, bueno yo se que usted no es la persona más lista en el mundo, pero yo al saber esta desventaja le entregó estos libros los cuales le ayudarán mucho a familiarizarse con este mundo totalmente desconocido para usted, en la cajita café se encuentra un pequeño presente, el cual yo mismo escogí para que le ayude en futuras batallas._

_Sin más que decir me despido de usted y le deseó mucha suerte_

_Atentamente Kami sama_

_"Mmm que me habrá dado kami sama" Naruto se pregunto a sí mismo antes que abrió la pequeña cajita de color café, la cual reveló a un portacartas negro hecho con cuero y las uniones hechas de plata, en el interior del portacartas un juego completo de digicartas._

"Oye Eramon estas son las llamadas digicartas, las cuales te dan habilidades diferentes para los combates?" Pregunto Naruto sosteniendo una digicartas

"Si Naruto son esas las digicartas" explico Eramon con un tono aburrido

"Oh hombre, nunca lograre aprender todo esto para mañana son muchos libros!" Gruño Naruto con frustración mientras se rasguñaba la cabeza

**"Tranquilo mocoso no es necesario preocuparse, yo te diré una manera de acabar con todos estos aburridos libros, pero ¡DEJA DE GRITAR" exclamo el rey de los biju mientras mostraba sus colmillos**

_"Esta bien Kurama" Dijo Naruto en señal de derrota_

**"Bueno el truco son los kage bushins" Explico Kurama con gran pesar en su voz**

_"Y ¿porque el kage bushins me ayudara a estudiar?" Pregunto Naruto con mucho interés _

**"Bueno es que con lo idiota que eres y al solo interesarte pasar ese estúpido examen de graduación, no pusiste atención a los efectos del kage bushin el cual es que al momento en que el clon es disipado los recuerdos del clon pasan al original" concluyo viendo los ojos en forma de estrellas de Naruto**

_"Porque no lo dijiste antes, de esa forma puedo estudiar y entrenar que gran idea" Dijo Naruto con gran entusiasmo en su voz_

**"Idiota por una cosa es considerado un kinjutsu, ya que al hacer los kage bushins se divide el chakra y por eso rápidamente el usuario se queda sin chakra, incluso el Hokage solo puede hacer a lo mucho diez, pero tu puedes hacer miles gracias a tus genes uzumaki y al ser mi jinchuriki, otro efecto es que cuando el clon es disipado y la información es mandada al original pueden ocurrirte estrés y cansancio mental e incluso a muchos se les destruye el cerebro, pero gracias a que yo te puedo curar mucho más rápido no te ocurrirá, aunque al principio te desmayarás" concluyo kurama con su explicación y ver la cara de emoción de Naruto**

_"Gracias por la información kurama" Dijo Naruto antes de regreso al mundo real donde rápidamente hizo unos cuantos clones de sombra y los puso a leer los diferentes libros que tenía, después de tres horas fue a su habitación, donde deshizo los clones e instantáneamente cayo inconsciente sobre su cama"_

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, aunque no le tomo mucha importancia y realizo un pequeño calentamiento para que no perdiera su condición, después de eso desayuno, se duchó y una vez hecho esto salió a buscar al par de jóvenes tamers, los cuales no tardo tanto tiempo en encontrar parados en la puerta de una escuela con dos enormes edificios, uno más pequeño y un patio enorme. Una vez que sonó la campaña que significaba el inicio de las clases Naruto se dirigió hacia la oficina del encargado de la escuela, el cual no tardo tanto tiempo en encontrar, dio un suspiro largó y toco la puerta en la que estaba escrito la palabra 'Director'.

"¡Adelante!" Dijo una voz imponente del interior de la habitación

"Buenas tardes señor director, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y he venido a ver si puedo inscribirme a su escuela" Explico Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"Bueno primero que nada soy el señor Akiyama y señor Uzumaki para poder ingresar a una escuela es necesario que tus padres vengan y hablen conmigo para que puedas inscribirte" Dijo el señor Akiyama con un semblante serio

"Eso no es posible señor Akiyama, ya que mis padres y familiares murieron recientemente en una explosión, la cual ocurrió en mi casa y no logró sobrevivir nadie excepto yo y mis documento fueron quemados" Dijo Naruto con un rostro triste pero en su mente estaba felicitando se por ser un buen actor

"Lo siento mucho señor Uzumaki, hay una alternativa por favor llene estor documentos y al ver que no tiene su certificado de primaria pues se le aplicará un examen para ver como anda de conocimiento" Concluyo el señor Akiyama con su explicación antes que sacó unos papeles de su escritorio, los cuales Naruto tuvo que rellenar con sus datos. Después de eso Naruto tuvo que hacer un examen el cual estuvo bastante fácil, ya que se la paso estudiando durante una noche las diferentes materias y una vez terminado el examen tardaron otra hora para poder decirle a Naruto los resultados de la prueba.

"Bueno señor Uzumaki usted obtuvo unos 88 puntos y gracias a esto usted puede ingresar ahorita mismo a su salón de clases, felicidades permítame llevarlo a su salón de clases" Dijo el director antes que él y Naruto caminaran por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta la cual tenía escrito 1-C donde el director toco la puerta y esta al ser abierta revelo a un salón lleno de muchos chicos y chicas con un señor al otro lado de habitación.

"Bueno días clase, hoy tenemos el honor de tener un nuevo, por favor preséntate" Exclamo en señor Akiyama antes de hacerse a un lado dejando a un Naruto nervioso

"Hola a todos mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" Dijo Naruto antes de ver como muchas chicas daban suspiros y tenían corazones en los ojos debido a él y de parte de los hombres muchas miradas celosas

"Bueno yo me retiro profesor Daisuke" Exclamo el director antes de salir de la habitación

"Bueno señor Uzumaki, soy el profesor Daisuke y a partir de hoy su profesor en lo que queda de tiempo en su estancia en el séptimo año, por lo mientras tome notas y trate de ponerse al corriente con la clase" Dijo el señor Daisuke antes de volver con su explicación la cual para gusto de Naruto fue muy aburrido hasta que sonó la campaña del almuerzo y en ese tiempo Naruto llego a ponerse muy incomodo ya que recibía muchas miradas de todos los alumnos, especialmente de mujeres. Una vez terminado el almuerzo Naruto volvió a su salón en donde tuvo que esperar dos horas más antes que llego la hora de la clase de educación física.

En el transcurso de esta clase realizaron varias pruebas de fuerza, velocidad y resistencia en las cuales Naruto ni sudo una sola gota. Faltaban veinte minutos para terminar la clase hasta que varios chicos se unieron en un círculo para que pudieran dividirse en dos equipos para poder jugar al fútbol.

"Oigan pero yo no se como jugar al fútbol" Dijo Naruto un poco deprimido

"No te preocupes yo te enseño los movimiento" Dijo un chico al azar antes de enseñarle como jugar fútbol y explicarle las reglas. Aunque Naruto no sabía jugar fútbol cada ratito anotaba goles y recibía muchas porras de las animadoras.

_"Genial ahora tengo fangirls" pensó Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por la campaña que marcaba el final de las clases._

_"Vaya que fue muy agotador pero bueno ahora debo de ir rápidamente a casa y salir junto con Eramon para poder vigilar al par de tamers" pensó Naruto antes de salir corriendo en dirección hacia su departamento._

**Continuará...**

**Espero que les haya gustado recuerden dejar su crítica constructiva o sugerencia para poder ir mejorando poco a poco la historia.**


End file.
